


Finding Family

by Deanmon_dick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunting, Jody is bae, Monsters, No Relationship, daughter fic, first fanfic in a while, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmon_dick/pseuds/Deanmon_dick
Summary: Imagine you are Dean's long lost Daughter. He doesn't know you exist, and you never tried to find him. So after you decide to stay with Jody after your mothers death, and consequently meet Dean freaking Winchester, will you have the stomach to tell him the truth.





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Let me know what you think, will carry on if people want it, I just love the idea of Dean being a dad to an 18 year old, I mean it can only go badly.

You hopped off the bus once it arrived at the main station at Sioux Falls. With a rucksack over your left shoulder, you scan the parking lot looking for the sheriff's car. Not too long after, you see Jody leaning on her car, with the biggest smile you’ve seen in awhile. You smile slightly and do a small wave to her as you walk over. It had been a few years since you had seen Jody, your mum would come see her every so often, seeing as they were both hunters, and you would come along, purely just for the home cooked food that your mum said she was “too busy” to cook. 

Approaching Jody, she extends her arms into a huge hug. You accept it and hold her tight. It’s been awhile since you’ve seen such kindness, and you take it while you can. Once you part, Jody gives you a once over

“God, Y/N, you’ve really grown up since I last saw you, it must have been, what, 3 years ago? Now look at you, 18 years old and all grown up” She said, beaming at you. You smile at her compliments, you suppose you had change a lot since you had last stayed with her. Although, she had changed a lot as well, she had more scars, more noticeable scars anyway, and she looked more tired than you had remembered. These were just the hallmarks of living the hunting life. You decided not to mention these things to her, she was fighting the good fight after all. 

“Thanks Jodes, it has been a while, huh” You began to move to the shotgun of her car, but she stopped you suddenly, using her arm to stop your path,

“Listen, Y/N, what happened to your mum. Its awful.” She looked away, trying to find the right words, without sounding too corny “It’s just, I’m here okay? You stay here with me for as long as you need, got it?” You nodded silently, not wanting to think about your mum and her death in case the water works started. 

“Yeah. Thanks Jody” Was all you could say. She sighed, and used the hand that was blocking your path to pat your shoulder, and then started moving towards the drivers side. You also got into the car, throwing your bag into the back seat, as you got ready for the short drive to her house. 

“Oh, just to warn you, I do have two teenage girls at home” Jody said, once she started the car 

“What? I haven’t been away that long right?” You laughed. 

“No, god no, I’ve just been getting into the habit of taking in teenage girls I suppose” She laughed back “They’re both girls who have had it rough, all connected to the hunting life, and I’m trying to take care of them. Alex is the youngest, she’s in her last year at highschool, and Claire is the eldest, doing god knows what” 

“And I guess I’m the next girl you’re trying to adopt?” You joked, she laughed again, more heartily this time, until her face turned slightly grim “What?” You ask 

“I just. I could never take you away from your mum. She cared so much for you “ You were silent for a minute as you looked straight ahead at the road. Jody seemed to snap out of the trance was in. You hadn’t realised how much your mums death had also affected Jody. They were such good friends after all, how could it not? You smiled at Jody, silently letting her know that it was okay and that you knew how she was feeling. 

You spent the rest of the journey in comfortable silence, with the radio quietly playing music. You pulled up to her house It looked nice and big and normal, something you never really had unless you were here. You had so many memories in this house. Jody noticed you looking at the house

“I would like to say that the bedroom you had here is the same as you left it, but it’s Alex room now” Jody said, looking slightly guilty. You laughed looking back at her. 

“It’s okay Jody, I couldn’t expect you to keep a room for me after 3 years.” You reassured her. She smiled in relief and you both got out of the car and headed towards the front door

“This does mean it’ll be the sofa for you for a while” Jody added. You smiled, you didn’t mind too much, you actually liked the novelty of sleeping on a sofa than a bed. Plus, if it meant that Jody and her two wayward daughters got to sleep in their beds, then it really was okay for you. 

When you went inside all you could smell was the gorgeous smell that is home cooking. When both you and Jody walked into the kitchen, two girls were working away, working so hard they didn’t even acknowledge your entrance. The blonde one, who Jody said was Claire, was stirring a pot on the stove, and the other, who must be Alex, was seasoning some chicken. 

“You two are actually making yourself useful for once, don’t be fooled Y/N, they never do this” Jody joked, hanging her coat on the coat hanger on the other side of the door. She then took you bag and took it over to the sofa. 

“What can I say, I wanted us to look like we were a half functional family” Claire said. You laughed quietly and Claire turned her attention to you. “Hey Y/N, I’m Claire, and she’s” Claire points her wooden spoon to Alex “She’s Alex.” Alex gave you a small wave and went back to the task of seasoning. 

“Nice to meet you guys, thanks for letting me invade your house for a short while” You said. Looking at the scene in front of you, although maybe not a frequent scene, you did actually feel sorry about coming into their home, the three of them all seemed to have a good dynamic going on. 

“Nonsense Y/N, you are welcome here whenever” Said Jody, reappearing from the door behind you. “Now, stop hovering Y/N, go sit down at the table, dinner should be done, if the two chefs don't burn down the house” Alex fake laughed at Jody’s remark and started getting the plates and cutlery out as you sat down.  
Once the food had been served and everyone had sat down, you all tucked into a beautiful meal, a bit on the burnt side, and maybe the seasoning was a tad off, but it was the best thing you’ve eaten in awhile. Getting healthy, nutritious food is a hard thing to do when you’re on the road. 

Once everyone had eaten, and the washing up had been done, you got your makeshift bed ready and almost went straight to sleep. Again, this was something that was rare for you, even before your mother's death.

And it carried on like that for a few months. You had a similar routine every day at Jody's house. You would be awake to say goodbye to Alex as she went of to school, and during the day you would help Claire with getting to grips with lore. Your mum had taught you from a young age, your mother was a hunter, so was your grandmother, and your great grandmother, and so on and so on. Although, Claire didn’t need too much help, she was slightly naive, and she has a romanticised view of hunting, but that’s how everyone is at the start. You’re pretty sure that's what you were like anyway. Then during the evening Jody would cook, or you would try sometimes, and then you would watch some TV and then get to bed. 

Sometimes this would change, you would get a whiff of a hunt that you just couldn’t let go, and you would pack up and go hunt for a few days. Jody said it was okay, you were trained, and very skilled, you knew what you were doing. Claire would beg you for her to come with, and every time you would almost cave, but then you would see Jody’s pained face, and you would always tell her that you would think about it. You knew that keeping Claire away from hunting would eventually lead her to sneaking out and going on a hunt by herself, and that could mean she’s going to get hurt. But this is Jody’s house, and her word is law.

You even bought yourself a little car. You wouldn’t admit it, but you were kinda into cars. Not really a hobby your mum let you pursue, but it was still there all the same, and you had a specific love for old American cars, they were just so beautiful in your eyes. So you found yourself a nice 1964 Ford Thunderbird, it was a bit beat up when you first got it, but with a little TLC, you had it back up and running in no time. 

And it went on like that for a few months. It was the happiest you had been since your mother passed. You had been ignoring your feelings about everything that was going on, and this little family life was a good distraction for you. 

But then, it all changed for you. 

It started when two hunters, brothers, arrived at the front step of the door. You weren’t in at the time, you were just finishing up a hunt two towns out. It was a simple werewolf hunt, well that’s what you thought, but it was actually a pack of werewolves fighting another pack of werewolves. It had been a long weekend, but you finally found an end to it, but you did leave behind the bodies of the dead werewolves. 

That’s what brought the Winchesters to Jody’s door.  
Jody could hear the Impala’s roar as it came up her driveway, and she placed the tea towel she was using to dry some dishes on her shoulder and opened the door before the boys knocked. The boys came in and each gave Jody a swift hug. 

“Whats up Jody, where’s the breakfast club at?” Dean asked, referring to Alex and Claire.

“Alex is in her room studying, finals are coming up, and Claire is out getting some food” Jody replied, then she remembered you and added “And Y/N is off on a hunt two towns over” 

“Y/N?” Sam asked

“Right yeah, I forget what I’ve told you, Y/N is the daughter of an old hunting partner I had, but she recently died and so I’ve said Y/N can stay with me for a while” Jody explained. 

“Who was your hunting partner?” Dean asked. 

“Her name was Y/M/N Y/L/N, she was one of the first hunters I really got to know after I found out about this life. She basically trained Y/N from when she was a child.” Jody said. She smiled thinking of memories about your mum. She was really devastated by the news of her long time hunting partner's death, she had no idea how you were seemingly coping so well. When Jody had mentioned your mums name, Dean’s head perked up.

“Wait. I know that name. Yeah, I think I worked a case with Y/M/N a few years back, god I must have been, what, 20?” Dean smiled. He had his own memories about your mother. He had certainly spent a good night with her when they worked together. Sam recognised the expression on Dean’s face whenever he thinks about one of his… other friends. Same pulled a face, which Jody noticed. Only then did Jody realise exactly how Dean had known her friend, and she smacked him on his arm. She let out a chuckle, and invited the boys further into her home

“So did you know Y/M/N when she had Y/N, Dean?” Jody asked, getting out some mugs and started making some coffee for the boys, as they sat down by the table 

“Er, no I didn’t. I didn’t know she was mum when I met her” Dean answered. Jody just answered with a ‘huh’ and placed the mugs in front of the boys 

“So, what brings you boys here? I know this isn’t a social call” Jody asked.

“Yeah, we were just passing through, going to a possible werewolf case a few towns over.” Sam said. Jody had heard this before, and then realised that it was the case you were on. 

“Oh, boys, I could have saved you a trip if you had called ahead of times. Y/N is on it, she just phoned a couple of hours ago saying she had dealt with the werewolves, she should be back any time soon” Jody explained. Dean nodded his head and then looked at Sam 

“Told you the Sheriff had it handled Sammy” 

“Yeah Dean” Sam said in annoyance. In all honesty, the boys had been cooped up in the bunker for a while, and Sam wanted this hunt just to put the edge of the atmosphere that was growing inside the bunker. 

“But hey, at least we can all catch up, right guys” Jody said, laughing into her coffee. Both the boys agreed and they spent about an hour catching up with each other. Of course, most of what the boys had to say was that they had no real lead on the darkness, or another hand of god. Jody had the most news, talking about how well Alex had come back from the whole vampire boyfriend thing, and about Claire and her obsession with hunting growing. Jody spoke a little bit about you, but not much. She didn’t want to tell the boys anything you didn’t want them to know, You were a nice person, but you were still very reserved. During their little gossip, Claire had come back, said hi to the boys (gave Dean a quick review of Caddyshack) and then went up to her room. Soon after that, Jody had heard a second engine come up her driveway. She, again, put the dish cloth on her shoulder and opened the door just before you could knock. 

“Dude, who’s is the Impala out front? That car is insane” You said as you entered the house. That's when you saw the two guests sitting at the table.

“Y/N, meet Sam and Dean Winchester” Jody introduced you. 

“Winchester?” You said, exasperated. When everyone looked at you quizzically, you quickly said “It's just Jody has said so much about you” You laughed nervously. They seemed to buy it and Jody laughed along with you. 

“And that Impala is mine” Dean said. You smiled at him nervously. 

“Its nice. Must be awesome to drive” You replied. You mentally kicked yourself at how childish you sounded. You started getting nervous again, so excused yourself quickly. You still didn’t have a room to go back to, so you just sat on the edge of the sofa in the living room with your head in your hands. 

Jody came in minutes later, looking at you with a weird expression. 

“Y/N, what was that? You’re normally so good with people” Jody asked. She perched next to you when you didn’t answer. “Y/N, what’s going on?” You took a deep breath in and looked Jody right in the eye 

“Jody, if I tell you this, you swear not to tell anyone?” You asked, looking a Jody for confirmation 

“Course Y/N”

“Okay. Before mum died, in all her cliche glory, she left me a letter that she told me to open after she died. So when she died, I opened it, and she told me who my father was” You said in a monotone voice, tears threatening to fall. 

“Your father?” Jody asked “Your mother said that he died before you were born” 

“Yeah, you weren’t the only one who thought that” You replied. 

“Well, what’s this got to do with the Winchesters?” She asked. Then it clicked. Dean had known your mother around 18 years ago. “Wait, Y/N, you mean to tell me that” 

“Dean Winchester is my father.


End file.
